The moment I knew
by Kristy029
Summary: This story is inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'The moment I knew' from her new album Red. This is the story about Bella in the moment she knew he wouldn't show up. Listen to the song, the lyrics, read this fanfic and enjoy. Not related to Twilight plot. All human B/E.


The room was decorated in hundreds of Christmas lights. In the far corner just by the window stood beautiful Christmas tree. It was December 19th – my birthday.

As I finish putting on my favorite red lipstick the doorbell rings.

There comes my party guests.

As I open the door I see by best friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben. They are the first to come and I am excited, happy and a little anxious too, because he promised to be here and I can't wait to show him of my new dress and for him to finally meet my friends.

After them comes more of my friends and the room is slowly filling up.

Few minutes pass and the door bell rings. I am confused because all of my friends are here already. But then I realize that it probably should be him and I ran to the door. But as I open them up it isn't him. But there standing is the people who I have just recently gotten to know – Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett – his friends. Despite that I am truly happy that they are here, because if they are here he should soon come too, right? He promised to be here.

After 30 minutes and few "How are you's" I lock my eyes with Alice. She is his sister. And I see her giving me a look filled with regret, sorry and sadness as if she knew how the night would end.

One hour passes, then another. I am talking to friends and celebrating. But the smile that I am faking never really reaches my eyes because every 5 minutes I am looking at the door hoping you would burst through them with your famous 'baby I'm right here' smile.

Soon it is time for cake and every body are singing me 'Happy birthday', but I just want to be alone. When I think that no one is looking I ran down the hall of my little New York apartment to the bathroom. But his friends always seem know that moment when I will break down so they silently fallow me. As I sit on the bathroom floor in my sparkling party dress with tears streaming down my face they come and sit besides me. They have already done this it seems. Alice's little hands wrap around me and all that I manage to say is: "He said he'd be here." Before I can't speak no more.

In that moment I knew that he won't be here, that he won't show and his friends eyes only confirmed that. They knew all his little tricks. "Only this time" they say "we didn't want you to get hurt. He shouldn't have let you go."

What do you say to that?

And soon the party is over. I don't have the strength to clean up. Because he didn't come. If only he had been here.. I would have been so happy.

"I will do it tomorrow" I quietly murmur to myself and slowly make my way to my bedroom.

And then later the phone rings and I know that it's you.

I pick up the phone and the first thing you say is: "I'm sorry, I didn't make it". And it sounds so rehearsed.

In that second a million thoughts run through my head and I realize that it won't ever change. It will always be that way and I don't want that.

So the only thing left to say is: "I'm sorry too." And I hang up the phone before he can say anything and before I change my mind .. again.

And I cry myself to sleep to a ringing phone because he keeps calling me. Probably to apologize and to beg me to "Stop this crap and make everything alright again." His words not mine. This isn't the fist time we have gone through this and it wouldn't be the last. But this time it is, because I know that this wouldn't work if he won't change. But everyone knew that he won't.

And that was the end of the chapter of my life with Edward, because that was the moment I knew.

* * *

**A/n**

A little **disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to the amazing Stephenie Meyer. And I do not own the song or the story behind it. That is all Taylor Swift.

I hope you liked this little story. I was inspired my Taylor's song 'The moment I knew' off of her new album 'Red'. Listen to the song, the lyrics and read this fanfic. Hope you enjoy.

Kristy


End file.
